


It's Love

by 00AnimeLove00



Series: Twincest [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Miya Atsumu, M/M, Miya Twins, Smut, Top Miya Osamu, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Osumu started talking about a girl he liked a lot and Atsumu's reaction wasn't what Osumu was expecting. Atsumu didn't want to hear about his brothers crush.He wanted to be his brothers crush.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Twincest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214276
Kudos: 24





	It's Love

"There's this girl I'm thinking about asking out." Osumu said to his brother.

Atsumu jumped up from the couch with with anger on his face. "NO YOU CAN'T YOU CAN'T DATE ANYONE!!!" Atsumu yelled loudly.

"WHY NOT?? What the hell is your problem?!" Osumu said, looking up at his brother in complete confusion when he started yelling at him that he couldn't date the girl he liked.

Atsumu's eyes widened and he plopped down on the couch behind him with a shocked face. Leaving Osumu still confused.

Ataumu's always been attached to his brother. But the older he got the stronger the attachment got. He would get jealous of the people who would get to close Osumu. Or when someone would touch him he wanted to slap their hand away. He wanted to say that he was the only one who was aloud to touch his precious Osumu. He didn't understand why he felt this way until Osumu mentioned there was a girl he liked and Atsumu lost it, yelling at his brother that he couldn't date anyone. Then it all clicked in Atsumu's head.

He was in love with his brother.

"You get to date people and I can't??" Osumu said in frustration, still confused.

Atsumu covered his mouth with both hands looking at Osumu in shock.

"WELL?? Are you going to explain why you decided to yell at me??" Osumu spoke again.

Osumu slapped his brother on the back of the head. "HELLO??" Osumu was really annoyed now. He rolled his eyes and got up walking to his room, freezing when he heard Atsumu speak.

"I'm in love with you." Atsumu said, still shocked with himself.

"You...you what?" Osumu asked, now in shock as well.

Without thinking Atsumu got up and walked over to his brother putting both hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Atsumu quickly backed away when he realized what he did. "Osumu. I'm so sorry." Atsumu said nervously.

"Shut up." Osumu said quickly and pulled Atsumu into another kiss. Atsumu was shocked but quickly melted into the kiss, kissing his brother back. The kiss was hard and rushed. Like they were trying to make up for all the years they hadn't showed affection towards each other. Both boys pulled way, panting for air.

"I'm in love with you too." Osumu said back with a soft smile.

Atsumu smiled back but his face dropped. "What about her ?" Atsumu asked sourly. Bring up the girl Osumu wanted to ask out.

"She can go fuck herself. All I want is you." Osumu said truthfully. Atsumu smiled widely and hugged his brother tightly. "I want to have sex with you." Atsumu said softly, looking Osumu in the eyes with hope. "I want that too." Osumu said back and took a hold of Atsumu's hand leading him upstairs and into his room. He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

Their parents were out on a business trip for the week so they didn't have to worry about being caught.

They stripped down into their underwear and got on the bed, Osumu on top of Atsumu. He pressed their lips together kissing his brother deeply. He lowered his hand to Atsumu's bulge and rubbed it squeezing softly. Atsumu let out a deep groan and bucked up into Osumu's hand.

"Sumu. Please." Atsumu whined.

"Take your underwear off." Osumu ordered and took his own off as well. Atsumu nodded and pulled them off, erection bobbing up.

Atsumu bit his lip at the sight of his brothers erect member. It was long and thick, the pink tip was glistening with pre cum.

"Like what you see?" Osumu asked with a smirk.

Atsumu nodded and spread his legs. Atsumu had an impressive sized cock too but Osumu's was bigger. Osumu reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube squirting some onto three of his fingers. He rubbed his pointer finger over Atsumu's hole and pushed it in. Pausing a little before pumping it. When he felt Atsumu was ready he pushed in a second finger. Atsumu let out a shakey breath, it hurt. He hadn't played with himself down there in a long time so he was tight.

"It alright." Osumu said softly and kissed his brothers forehead. Osumu scissored his fingers a couple times then added a third and final finger. He pumped his fingers and stretched them apart trying to make Atsumu as loose as he could so when he put his cock in it wouldn't hurt to much.

Osumu pulled out his fingers and wiped them off then covered his cock in lube and aligned his member with his brothers hole.

"You ready?" Osumu asked.

Atsumu nodded and groaned loudly when the head of Osumu's thick cock forced it's way into his hole. Osumu grabbed his brothers hand trying to calm him as he kept pushing in until he was fully seated inside Atsumu.

"It's all in." Osumu smiled and pecked Atsumu's lips. "Tell me when to move." He added.

"You can move now." Atsumu said softly and spread his legs wider trying to give his brother more room. Osumu pulled out and pushed back in gently until he knew that Atsumu was ready for more.

Atsumu pulled Osumu down into a kiss whimpering each time the other hit his prostate. "Harder. Faster." Atsumu said moaning when Atsumu started thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh my God." Atsumu huffed in pleasure and bit his lip at the feeling of his brother picking up the pace. "Fuck. Tsumu. You're still so tight." Osumu groaned and thrusted into the boy under him.

"You're-you're just big." Atsumu mumbled. "Yes. Yes! Fuck right there!" Atsumu cried and wrapped his arms around Osumu's neck tightening around the cock inside him. Osumu moaned when Atsumu tightened around him. "You feel so good." Osumu groaned and started thrusting harder.

"Full. I feel so full." Atsumu whimpered.

Atsumu rolled them over so he was on top and started bouncing up and down on Osumu's cock. Each time he came down Osumu's cock would his his prostate.

Osumu held onto Atsumu's hips helping him ride him. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Atsumu cried out and threw his head back, continuing to ride his brother as hard and fast as he could.

"I'm going to cum." Osumu mumbled and started stroking Atsumu's cock.

"Cum inside me. Please cum inside me." Atsumu panted and purposefully tightened around Osumu's cock.

Osumu grabbed Atsumu's hips and held him down grunting loudly as he came inside his brother. It took him a while to stop cumming. As he came he pumped Atsumu's cock until came as well, moaning loudly.

"That was good." Atsumu and Osumu said at the same time. Both boys started laughing and Osumu looked up at his brother with a soft smile. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Atsumu said back with a wide smile.

Atsumu lifted himself off his brothers cock and looked down when he felt a glob of cum drip from his still stretched asshole onto the sheets bellow him.

"That was hot." Osumu chuckled. And grabbed a couple tissues cleaning up Atsumu's cum as well as his own.

Atsumu laid down next to his brother and curled up to him, resting his head on Osumu's Chest.

"What do we do if someone finds out?" Atsumu asked nervously.

"We'll just tell them the truth." Osumu said calmy. When he got a confused look from his brother he spoke up again. "It's love." Osumu added with a smile. Atsumu looked up at him with a wide smile and nodded.

Atsumu pulled the blanket on top of them and pecked Osumu's cheek before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
